


Left Brain

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, set after moving on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Virgil is feeling upset after what happened in Patton's room. He goes to Logan's room for comfort.





	Left Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is called 'Left Brain' because it seems that Virgil and Logan are Thomas' left brain, while Patton and Roman are his right brain.

It had been an incredibly rough day. Being in Patton’s mindspace really took it out of Virgil. Hell, it annoyed Logan so much he had to leave; probably too many emotions at once that he wasn’t used to. But he just left Virgil. How could he do that? 

Virgil went to Logan’s mindspace pretty often. It got him out of his anxiety-enhanced room, and let him go to a place where he could clear his head. Let him think through things rationally and not jump to conclusions. 

Virgil popped up in Logan’s room later that evening. “Hello Virgil, is there anything I can do for you?” 

“Logan, why did you do that earlier?” Virgil asked immediately. 

“Are you referring to when I left Patton’s mindspace?” Virgil only nodded, “Well, being the logical side of Thomas’ personality, I was not used to the emotions present in Patton’s room. And because I’ve never felt like that before, I acted rash when things got challenging, and left.” 

“You left me, you said you wouldn’t do that!” 

Logan sighed, “I know Virgil, I still feel awful about it. I made a promise to you, and I broke it. And for that, I am incredibly sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I knew that room wasn’t gonna be good for the two of us.”

“Yes, I think this just proves that we all need to listen to you more.” Virgil didn’t acknowledge this, “That’s not just it; something else is troubling you.” 

Virgil looked down, “No, it’s not a big deal.” 

“If I remember correctly, we were just telling Patton that whatever he was feeling was valid, and he didn’t have to hide. You can tell me what’s bothering you, Virgil. In fact, the others won’t ever have to know either.” 

This made Virgil relax, “It’s just- how they treated us in Patton’s room. They kept ignoring you and pushing me away in an attempt to be happy, what if they don't like us, what if we’re keeping Thomas from being happy-”

Logan cut him off, “Virgil, take a deep breath.” Virgil did, and visibly relaxed, “You were the reason they got out of Patton’s room. You were the one who got Thomas to truly understand why he was holding onto those feelings, and why it was even more important for him to move forward from that.” 

“But that doesn’t make up for-” 

“Yes it does. What was happening in Patton’s room, was Patton trying to be happy. It was him trying to ignore all rational thoughts that would bring him back to reality. With us being the source of those rational thoughts, Patton’s room was pushing us away while letting Roman be more influential than normal, as he loves to escape from the real world, and real problems. Do you understand?” 

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, that makes me feel better, thanks Logan.” 

Logan smiled, “I’m glad I could help. Now, would you like to help me come with a plan for Thomas’ next project?” 

Virgil smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave feedback if you want or suggestions.
> 
> This story is also posted on my tumblr- thelonglostmarauder


End file.
